


The Third Wheel

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beaches, Double Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Prompt Fill, Silly, Third Wheels, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri is dragged to the beach by Victor and Yuuri, but just ends up feeling like a third wheel.Sentence 23: “I hate the beach.”





	The Third Wheel

Why did he agree to this? It was an awful idea.

Victor and Yuuri dragged him along here to spend a day at the beach in Hasetsu, but now he just feels like a third wheel. Because the couple are frolicking together without a care in the world, holding hands and splashing in the sea and building sandcastles and lying on the sand cuddled up together.

Whereas Yuri just sits on the sand with his swimsuit on under his clothes, arms folded and a scowl on his face.

Finally pulling away from a kiss with Yuuri, Victor turns to look at him and says, “Come on, Yuri. Enjoy yourself just a bit.”

“By doing what? Going in the sea alone? Making a sandcastle alone? Being a third wheel to a pair of lovebirds? God, I hate the beach.”

Yuuri glances at Victor, smiling. And he sounds like a parent talking to a stubborn child as he says, “Why don’t you build a sandcastle with us, Yuri?”

Yuri huffs and rolls his eyes, but says, “Fine.”

And that is how he ends up building a sandcastle with Victor and Yuuri, not nearly as bored as he first thought he would be.


End file.
